


Glitter

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A task in the market.
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'fake'

"I'm going to regret this, but explain again what we're looking for?" Niles questioned as he and Odin turned down the first street of Windmire's open market. 

"Petrified basilisk hearts," Odin replied. "They glitter like the finest gems, reek of deep magic--" 

Niles nodded as Odin continued rambling. At least he mentioned overall color and shape eventually. That would be more helpful than... the rest of Odin's many words. 

"Mostly we just need to look for the color and shape," Odin concluded. "They're probably fake." 

Niles sighed. "You could have just said that." 

Odin beamed. "But what if they aren't?"


End file.
